


First Contact

by celeste9



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aliens, Aliens Made Them Do It, Established Relationship, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If this was really some kind of first contact situation, it was only fair Dean actually got to make first contact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Contact

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tarlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/gifts).



> Repost from tarlan's Fandom Stocking. For 'sex pollen' on my Trope Bingo card. Doesn't fit into canon anywhere in particular.

“What the fuck,” Dean said.

“This is weird even for us,” Sam said.

Castiel simply regarded the being before them serenely. “It always surprises me how narrow-minded you humans are. As if God would create an entire universe and leave it empty except for you.”

Dean tore his eyes away from the - he _refused_ tocall it an alien, okay - the _thing_ in front of them and stared at Castiel. “You’re telling me you knew that there were aliens and you never thought to say something about it?”

“I failed to see the relevance.”

“You failed to see the relevance,” Dean repeated. “Okay. Okay, whatever, man, but we are going to have a conversation about what’s-- about what’s _relevant._ ”

“Maybe we can do that after we figure out what to do about this guy,” Sam interjected, drawing Dean’s attention back to the little gray dude.

It looked kind of... squishy. Dean didn’t know if he was grossed out or strangely compelled to touch it.

“Dean!”

Dean drew his hand back. What? If this was really some kind of first contact situation, it was only fair Dean actually got to make first contact. It wasn’t like the thing had minded; it was still just standing there, staring at them. Maybe it was a stupid alien.

Except Dean felt kind of weird now. More than kind of. _A lot_ weird, actually. He rubbed at his hand.

“It probably gave you a rash,” Sam said, extremely unhelpfully. “What kind of an idiot just touches an alien like that? It’s not a pet, Dean!”

“It didn’t care!” Dean insisted. He turned to address the - all right, the _alien_. “You didn’t care, right?”

The alien just continued to stare at them. Its eyes were too big for its face.

“Are you feeling warm, Dean?” Castiel asked.

“What? Uh, yeah, kind of.” Dean shifted uncomfortably because being warm was the least of his worries at the moment. He was getting that ache like he really, really needed to get laid, right now, and ignoring it wasn’t helping. This was going to get incredibly awkward any minute now.

“This particular race has an unusual effect on human biology when contact is made.”

“Now he tells me,” Dean muttered, then held out a finger to Sam. “Shut up.”

Sam made a bitchface but didn’t say anything, so that was basically like listening.

Castiel drew closer to Dean and it took an effort for Dean not to reach out and grab him. God damn it this was awkward. Why did Cas smell so good all of a sudden? Dean was pretty sure Cas still hadn’t gotten the hang of aftershave yet so there was no excuse for this. What was that thing animals had? Pheromones? Maybe angels had them, too.

Sam was staring between them and then he said, his eyes wide, “Oh, God, please tell me this is a joke. This isn’t real, right? This is like bad sci-fi, aliens don’t... They don’t actually...” He ran his hands through his hair. “Oh, crap, you know, I’m gonna take the alien and leave you guys alone.” He made an aborted move towards the alien and then turned it into a gesturing motion. “Um, can you come with me, please?”

Castiel made a clicking sort of sound in his throat that Dean wished wasn’t so fucking hot. The alien responded in kind and then went with Sam.

Dean looked at Castiel. “Cas, I don’t know what the hell’s going on right now, but I kind of want to jump your bones, so we should maybe go somewhere more private. I mean, I’m totally fine with doing it right here, but I get that that’s not actually the smartest plan.” Dean had once narrowly avoided sitting in a cell for public indecency and he didn’t care to repeat the experience. Not least because sitting in a cell would mean he wasn’t getting laid and he basically couldn’t think about anything else. Damn alien.

“Your brother is right,” Castiel said, but his hand was on Dean’s shoulder and it was hard to pay attention to what he was saying. All Dean could think about was all the places he would rather have Castiel’s hand touching. 

Except Castiel was still talking. “You should learn to keep your hands to yourself.” Then he proceeded to zap them both back into the motel, conveniently, and Dean totally didn’t keep his hands to himself.

But then, Cas wasn’t complaining.

**_End_ **


End file.
